Differences In Feeling Emotions
by grafik content
Summary: PainexRikku Aftr the final battle they now have a relationship but what will happen to it if something dares to stand in their way. All reviews welcome. Ch 6 up.. Lemon warning...
1. Just Another Morning

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't sue. All ownership is sqenix or whatever it's changed to now.

Summary. Pefect morning to start something. Mainly RikkuxPaine. A little YunaxTidus only cause that is how I write her out of the story.

Just a quick note. This chapter is short because the next one is really long and has a little citrus.

**Differences in Feeling Emotions**

By grafik content

**Warning: **This story may have some girl on girl action. If you don't like don't read. I mean its rated r for a reason.

**Chapter One: Just Another Morning.**

The sunrise was incredibly beautiful. The stars had just begun to fade from the sky. The sun was creeping over the hills begging for a new day to begin. She had been standing there thinking for the past twenty minutes. She sighed at where her most recent thoughts had led her and put a hand through her pale, grayish hair. Her hair kept falling in her eyes because of the breeze. Damn breeze. She thought it felt so good against her skin though. Oh well time to start a new day. The sun made her pale skin glow with a fiery aura. All of her thoughts continued to wander on a certain younger and more irrational little girl. Stupid thief. You don't know what you do to me. The dream she had just woken up from caused her to be in a sweat.

Rikku had just started to stir. Her dreams were filled with fantasies of the tallest warrior of YRP. Her body still tingled, where only moments ago she felt a pleasing touch of a leather glove. She put her hand on her own arm. It was still warm and the skin had a small wave of goosebumps. Oh Paine. She realized early on that her love was somewhat doomed and was never going to be returned. She shifted her position to look at Paine's bed. She loved watching her sleep. Rikku didn't remember when she had started doing it. She just knew Paine looked like an angel drowned in a mess of blankets. Rikku never knew why Paine tossed so much in her sleep. She never really made any sounds at all. That's my warrior, always silent and strong. Paine's bed was empty and unceremoniously made. She sighed as she saw Yuna stir in her sleep. It was too bad that she never found what she wanted. I guess both of us can never truly have what we want. Rikku sighed as she thought upon this. I guess I'll go find her. See what we should do to occupy Yuna's time today.

That was always what they talked about after that epic final battle. Now that they finished on this journey, just to come up empty handed, time consuming errands were getting harder to come by. Rikku slowly crawled out of bed and got dressed. She picked out the smallest of outfits and wrapped her scarf around her neck. She was on a mission to find her taller and slightly darker friend. She stopped briefly to adjust herself in the mirror before she continued on. She slowly climbed down the stairs and waved at barkeep as she passed. Maybe she's on the deck again? Can't hurt to try. Rikku had walked off the elevator and immediately almost gasped at the sight she saw. Paine was outlined by the sun and her body was perfectly detailed. Paine was a perfect figure stretched against the horizon of a rising sun. If she ever looked like an angel now would have to be that moment. She wished she could walk up to her and hug her like it was normal. Normal would be the punch in the stomach for entering her friend's "space". She dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand and prepared herself. When she walked up she started to bounce in rhythm with her step. Gotta be happy. She grinned as big as she could. Maybe this would be the day to woo her. Yevonn knows I've tried.

Paine herd footsteps approaching and her thoughts ceased. She could easily tell it was Rikku due to the hopscotch like pattern she used while walking. What now? Is all she could think of. "What is it?" she asked. It did come out a little harsher than she meant. "Nothing" replied Rikku. The way Paine talked had really no effect because she was use to it after all this time. So many cold shoulders and the little thief rarely noticed anymore. Many worse tones and greetings have come out of her mouth before anyways. Paine turned to face her new uninvited companion. Rikku was a person that gave Paine wicked thoughts. A beautiful body, with a smile that can make a girl melt. She tried to just take a quick glance out of the corner of her eye so she wouldn't stare. Paine was left speechless as she examined the girl **very** carefully. Rikku could feel Paine's stare and replied with her signature smile and peace sign. This in turn made Paine examine Rikku's lips even more so. They are so damn kissable. Paine tried to change her thoughts to something else. It's not a good idea to let her mind wander around Rikku to long. It might make her want to do something stupid. Rikku just stared at Paine's eyes as the older girls looked down quickly. They were beautiful amber. Unlike anything she had ever seen. She knew Paine wanted her. She wasn't that naive. She got small lustful glances from many Al bhed boys back home to know the same look on Paine's face. It was just hard getting Paine to admit anything. That was the big challenge. So she decided to break the silence with a giggle. This would make Paine interested in what I was laughing at. Maybe start a little spark. Paine heard Rikku let out a bit of laughter.

She always wondered how Rikku could stay so damn happy. I wonder if she's laughing at me. I'm not doing anything funny. "What?" Paine asked with just a small hint of curiosity. Not too much. Rikku grinned a little bigger. Hook, line, and sinker. "Nothing. I was just thinking about what we're doing today." Rikku stepped closer until they were about a foot apart. Paine almost let a blush slip as she realized this. She arched her eyebrows and replied "You know that Yuna wanted to go to Besaid today. She said something about Lulu's baby." Rikku let out a tiny gasp. I totally forgot. This is going to suck. She met him there and now she knows she'll never see him again. I hate to see her cry. Paine gave a look of ditto and slight nod as if she knew what Rikku was thinking. It was also obvious because Rikku had started to pout without noticing it. "I wish we could help in some way. …..I mean show her that **love****always** lasts no matter what ya know?" Paine nodded at this comment but was a little taken back by how Rikku stretched out the word love. Was that directed at me? Rikku blushed as she realized how she said it and who she was staring at. Damn Paine. You make me sound like a hopeless romantic. I only wish I could show you more. Rikku stepped a little closer before she realized it. She was going on pure instinct now. Their faces were now just inches apart. She could feel Paine's breath. What am I doing? But I am not going to stop now. She is just too beautiful to resist.

__

__

Paine's faceturned a shade of red that rivaled her eyes

___I can't stop._


	2. Dammit I hate interruptions

_Disclaimer: Don't sue me. I just want to make a harmless story._

**Warning: **This is a story about 2 girls. They love each other a lot so it's ok. Don't read if you don't like the idea. I don't mind it at all.

**Chapter 2: Dammit I Hate Interruptions**

Rikku let out a soft sigh as she pressed her hands into Paine's sides down to her hips. She slowly leaned up and towards the older girl. When their lips met a wave of passion took Paine by surprise. She didn't know that she had wanted Rikku this much until she couldn't fight back the kiss.

Rikku let her hands explore Paine's sides and chest gently as she didn't want Paine to get too nervous. Her hands cupped each breast firmly while leaning onto her tip toes so she could get closer to the warrior's height. She felt Paine relax and give in. Rikku's mouth parted all too willingly and her tongue slowly traced Paine's lips as if asking permission to enter. No fight was given.

Paine opened her mouth and was overwhelmed by Rikku's tongue taking charge to try to force a response. And it did come. Paine felt an overwhelming urge to overpower the girl in the sudden dance of tongues she was having. She loved the warmth going down her spine and noticed that Rikku's mouth was a unique taste. It tasted like a mixture of lemon and honey. Paine loved it. She was, for the first time, being taken advantage of. _Little thief can't get the best of me._ She thought this and slowly moved her hands to wander the spine of Rikku's back. Her leather gloves made goosebumps appear due to the cold of her fingers against Rikku's skin.

Paine broke the kiss but only for a second. Her lips went straight to Rikku's neck and she slowly kissed a line on her collar bone to her chest. Paine always wondered what Rikku's skin tasted like and to no surprise it was better than ever imagined. Her sweat was salty but not because of natural reasons. Rikku had a slight ocean flavor. Her skin tasted like she had just took a morning swim.

Rikku was still reveling in the kiss when Paine broke it. She felt hurt and her eyes started to open but once Paine's mouth touched her neck she felt a shudder go through her body was in total ecstasy. Paine's lips felt so nice against her naked skin. She loved how Paine's gloved hands touched all the right places as they now moved off her back and stroked her sides. Rikku loved that even more. She let out a purr like sound. She felt Paine give a soft laugh as she continued down and removed Rikku's scarf with her teeth.

Paine gave Rikku a seductive smile as she pulled the scarf away slowly. This only made Rikku take hold of the scarf and throw it to the floor. _No way is Paine going to outdo me._ She felt desire and desperation come as she wanted more. She pressed her lips back onto Paine's with more force. She slowly started undoing Paine's buckles to her pants. Times like these being a theif was a awesome trait since her nimble fingers made light work of the buckles. Paine gave her a smile against the kiss as she felt tiny fingers on her stomach and heard small tings of her belts being undone.

Passion was like a heat wave on the deck now. The air was harder to breathe and it was so thick. Paine thought this was a little inappropriate of a place to start this and decided they should go somewhere private before someone comes up to the one swift movement she picked Rikku up with ease and said "I think we better take this inside." Rikku gave a small nod but wasn't really listening. She was overcome with the task of undoing Paine's shirt clasps with her teeth. The thief thought this was the best treasure she ever tried to uncover.

Now it was Paine's turn to get a chill because Rikku's breathe was so unbelievably powerful to her senses. The thief was breathing on her neck and trailing kisses on her shoulder. Paine was having a hard time walking just because it was hard to concentrate. She had Rikku in a cradle position and the small Al Bhed girl was attached on for dear life. Paine almost tripped onto the elevator but regained balance at the last moment. She knew she had to pry Rikku off so if anyone saw them sneak into an empty bunk they would look normal. She motioned her hands as Rikku was about to lift her shirt to the floor. "Rikku I think we should cool it until we get down below." She slowly put the smaller girl on her own feet.

Rikku looked like she had been hit by lightning. After a moment of not saying anything and staring like she was in a deep thought she reluctantly agreed. She slowly stood on her own weight and already started missing the warmth of Rikku's tried to fix her shirt the best she could. She was a bit surprised that the thief's hands had already almost completely taken it off.

Rikku started rocking back and forth as if impatience was going to kill her. "C'mon, C'mon. Damn Elevator!"

Paine couldn't suppress a laugh as she noticed this." Good things can wait." She said. She began to realize she thought the elevator was going to slow as well as her hands slowly caressed Rikku's spine. _Why the hell am I so anxious? But I can wait a little longer. Let's see if she can._

Rikku noticed Paine's laugh and couldn't help but smile. Paine never laughed really. On the rare occasions it was downright incredible. Paine's soothing voice made her calm a little but she felt like she was going to die when she felt Paine's hands. It sent another wave of pleasure throught her body down to her knees. _Was she doing this on purpose?_

As soon as the elevator stopped Rikku took Paine's hand and made a dash down the hallway to the nearest room. She suddenly hit something rather hard and bounced back onto the floor at Paine's feet. Paine took her hand away from Rikku and tried to look normal as she saw what Rikku ran into.

_Yuna? What the hell?_ Rikku was all confused as she saw Yuna try to help her up.

Yuna then Asked "Where were you going in such a hurry?" Yuna noticed the warrior was missing some buckles and blushed herself a little. Right as Rikku was going to let out a good lie how her and Paine had to check something out alone Paine stepped in. "We were going to come see if you had woke up yet." Rikku let out a soft cry as she heard this because it meant Paine was to afraid to do this now due to Yuna interrogating her.

_Damn you Yuna. I was so close._ Rikku sighed and got up and faked a bouncy smile. She added in "Yeah, we wanted to get an early start on today. Ya know?" On the inside she was on the verge of crying.

Paine didn't want to do it when she saw Yuna. She felt so bad that she didn't want to just cast her aside for a make out session and make her feel worse than before. She giggled inside when she saw how disappointed Rikku was at her statement. _We got time._ She gave Rikku a little smile and a signal that meant later as Yuna was walking back to the elevator. Paine couldn't also feel somewhat relieved as Yuna interrupted them because she was really nervous about the whole idea.

Rikku gave a quick peck on the cheek to Paine when she saw the signal. Paine blushed a little. It wasn't really noticeable to the untrained eye but Rikku noticed. She also lit up inside because she decided maybe it was for the best if they hold off for a little while. Paine didn't look to happy about it but then she didn't look to sad either. She did give a later signal. _Hopefully that means sooner than later. _

With that thought she followed Paine and Yuna in the elevator and up to the bridge.

Author's note:

I shortened and changed this chapter like 5 times. I still don't really like it but I'm making a plot. I don't know what the plot is but I'm sure it's awesome and will come together soon.

Please review and respond.


	3. Lets get drunk and F

_Disclaimer: I didn't steal nothing from anybody to make profit. Can't we just be friends?_

**Warning:** This is a good story. By now you've already read the first chapters so you know what it's about. I don't need to warn you again right?

**Chapter 3: Let's Get Drunk and F** (I bleeped it out for the younger readers. But if you know how to spell it shouldn't even matter.)

Upon entering the bridge Brother jumped out of his chair. Yuna was in her older summoning outfit. Her stared at her like a child with a wrapped present. Yuna gave a slight blush. Rikku eyed daggers at her brother since she knew he was gonna start early today. _Damn him. Not today. _Rikku was still a little mad from an interruption so she walked up and smacked him right out of his chair. She then whispered "Keep your hands to yourself or I'll tell Yuna what I caught you and Buddy doing the other day."

Brother's face turned a light shade of red, and instead of greeting Yuna with a kinky remark that only she didn't get, he sat down. "Time to get started anyway." He said this with less enthusiasm than he normally did. Buddy turned back to face his control panel as had heard a fragment of what Rikku said. His fingers were engulfed in the task of pushing buttons.

Yuna, of course, didn't understand why the sudden violence but dismissed it to a sibling thing. She walked over to Shinra. He just shrugged and said something about being just a kid. She struck some conversation about spheres and ignored everything else.

Paine was about to crack a smile when she saw Rikku slap Brother. She rarely saw the Al Bhed mad and it made her want her more. She thought it was even cuter that she did this because she was still upset. Paine almost blushed as she began to realize how bad Rikku wanted her. _Hmm. I could use this to my advantage._ Her thoughts then went to a new made up game of torture. She didn't even notice that she smirked a little until Rikku tapped her shoulder and beamed.

Rikku was a little sorry she hit Brother but she knew it was because of Paine. _When people can't get the energy out one way they gotta find another. Sorry Brother but you were just a target._ She shrugged it off and looked at Paine. _Was that a smile?_ She quietly walked up to Paine and lightly brushed her shoulder. She then put on her best smile.

Paine raised her eyebrows slightly. She never really was one for words. She couldn't believe she had talked to Rikku that much in the first place. She often caught herself giving more than one worded answers to the little thief. She didn't really want to talk right now because she was thinking of ways to cheer up Yuna later on.

Rikku saw this as a sign to start a conversation. "What ya thinking about?"

Paine didn't really answer just gave a slight nothing look and turned away. She wasnt to worried since she knew they would talk later. Paine walked up to Brother and asked "How long till we get to Besaid?"

Rikku let out a little pout and faked being interested in their whereabouts as well.

Brother took a deep breathe and said "We're already on top of it."

All of a sudden Buddy's monitors went off like a wild fire. He said "There is something floating in the water. Looks like a person but has the reading of the Fayth. There is some weird noise coming in over the speaker." A whistle came through the bridge.

Yuna stood rigid and turned to face the monitor. She quickly walked to the screen and gasped as tears started to form.

Rikku gave a happy grin and started hopping back and forth on one foot then the other. She clapped her hands in unison. She just kept whispering "oh my god, Oh my god!"

The sound that came through was foreign to Paine's ears. It was a high pitched sound. She wondered why a whistle would bring to girls into giggly idiots so fast. She noticed that Yuna started to cry and Rikku was now jumping up and down.

Yuna took off in a full run to the doors in the bay and leapt at the figure. They embraced and were so loving towards one another.

Paine and Rikku had quickly followed Yuna down the elevator and saw her leap off before it touched the ground. Paine was a little taken back by Yuna's display of agile ness. _Why can't she fight like that?_

Rikku was making small squeals as she heard cheers outside grow louder.

When Yuna leapt off the two girls stood on the open door and watched the two figures embrace. Rikku giggled and pointed for a somewhat confused Paine and said "That's Tidus."

Paine raised her eyebrows slightly and let out an "Oh." She looked the guy over and saw that he was wearing odd clothing. He looked like the type to be a blitz ball player though. _So that's Tidus? Well she's happy at least._ Paine grinned bigger than she ever did before. She thought this would show how happy she was for Yuna and stared down at the couple.

Rikku was amazed that he was back. _He looks exactly the same. Oh my god this is wonderful. Now I can have some alone time with Paine with no more interruptions. _She was a little depressed and shocked by this last thought because she felt selfish for not being truly happy for Yuna in the right way like she should. She clasped her hand to her mouth as if it would help hide her thoughts. She looked over at Paine who had a huge smile.

Rikku again just stared. She looked even more beautiful when she smiled like that. Rikku wished that she would see more of that smile in the future. She slowly laid her hand next to Paine's so that her fingers slight brushed the warriors.

Paine looked over at the small Al Bhed girl and intertwined their fingers._ I love you._ She thought. They both grinned at each other and leaned against one another's weight. They both thought in unison that this was a perfect moment. It looked like a start to a new adventure.

Later on that day was a huge festival in honor of Tidus returning.

Yuna was attached to his arm for dear life. They even stayed in the ocean hugging for 20 minutes before Wakka swam out to drag them ontoshore. Tidus didn't seem to mind because he kept playing with her hair and whispering things in her ear that would cause her to laugh.

Paine was amazed at how childish Yuna was acting. Yuna was always so strong and now she clung to this boy like he was her soul. She then realized that this may be the end of the Gullwings. It of course was always a possibility but hoped it was in the distant future. She saw Rikku only a handful of times throughout the night. She had to admit she was a little disappointed. She wanted to spend some time with the girl. She was amazed Rikku didn't pop out of somewhere and try to drag her to the beach to rape her. Paine laughed inwardly at that last thought.

Rikku was trying to find Paine all night. She needed some TLC herself. She had a few ideas of pouncing on her and dragging her to the beach. Rikku was being occupied for the moment and was having a hard time getting away. Wakka had dragged her into some drinking game because she was about the only one he would be able to beat. He kept pouring shot and laughing off a very worried looking Lulu. As hours past Riku forgot pretty much everything she initially was looking for and had a hard time remembering anything at all. Her talking was slurred and incredibly confused.

Paine felt sad with all the partying going on and took a walk on the beach. She enjoyed being alone and quiet but didn't wanna spoil the others fun, She stole a bottle of some weird liquid off a table and drank it all in two swigs before she realized. Her steps started to become a little less organized and she stumbled quite often now. She managed to make it to the beach. She felt herself collapse on the ground and just was watching the view and mentally commenting how the sand was still warm. She had more control than Rikku drinking though. With that thought she was hoping Rikku wasn't drinking because she was in a habit of hurting herself that way.

Rikku felt a little tired after the second bottle and the noise was killing her head. She needed to go somewhere quite to collect her self. The beach was beautiful at night. She gave a sign to Wakka she was done and stood up. She staggered and crawled at some point down to the waterfront. Her vision froze at a woman sitting there. _Paine?_ She thought. She ran awkwardly toward her and tackled her to the ground. She let out a soft giggle and said "Guess Who?" as she covered the older girl's eyes with her own hands.

"I have no idea. Who?" Paine replied. She knew exactly who it was before Rikku even pounced. Rikku was never quiet at anything. She couldhear Rikku start to sigh since she wasn't guessing but had a sudden idea. She let out a laugh and flipped Rikku over into an embrace in one swift motion. Rikku was pinned to the ground and Paine had her arms over her head. Rikku closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Their lips met and slowly an innocent kiss turned into a passionate one filled with longing. Hands started exploring again. Just as Rikku was about to start ripping both their clothes off to save time they heard a sound. It was a low moan. It kind of sounded like Yuna.

They both stood up afraid she was in trouble and took off in a run. It wasn't the most graceful run but at least they didn't hit any trees.

When they found Yuna they both had to suppress a laugh. "Ewwwwwww, Tidus and Yuna are going at it." Rikku whispered. Neither girl has seen the summoner in such a compromisable position before. They both were about to collapse with laughter when Paine said "I think we should give them some privacy."

Rikku nodded and grabbed the older girls hand as she started walking away._ Maybe this is what Yuna needed all this time._ She giggled at the thought again.

Paine pulled Rikku up to her chest in another carrying position and led her away further along the beach. They collapsed in front of a rock and Rikku lay on top of Paine and was listening to her heartbeat. She started stroking the warrior's chest in small circles and breathing deep. It was beautiful. They kissed every so often but neither tried to go further for fear of ruining the moment. Paine leaned down and whispered "I love you" to the little Al Bhed. The only response she received were small snores from her companion. She chuckled to herself and then she let sleep take her as well. Halfway through the night Paine woke up with a headache and realized they were both in the freezing sand. She was so upset she didn't bring a blanket. _Oh well there is always next time._ She grinned a little and tried to wake Rikku up.


	4. All's fair in some game

_Disclaimer: I got an idea but I just needed to borrow some other people's characters._

**Warning:** I don't really need to keep doing this do I?

**Chapter 4: All's Fair In Some Game** (is it just me or am I really bad at titles?)

Paine slowly shook Rikku again before whispering "We need to at least get into a bed."

Rikku stirred a little and muttered something about why were they cold and was she a good thief before rolling over and almost putting Paine in a death grip. She grinned before falling back into total unconsciousness.

Paine grinned to herself and giggled a little at the sound of Rikku snoring. _She's so cute when she sleeps. She must have gotten way drunk because she won't respond to anything. Oh well at least I'll try to make us presentable._ With that thought Paine stood up, it was indeed difficult to get Rikku to unclamp her arms from Paine's waist, and tried to shake the sand from her body. Leather, she found out, attracts sand in the smallest of places.

She quickly noticed that her gloves were off and laying somewhere she didn't know. She looked at her hands and couldn't remember the last time she had taken them off in public. She gave another smile and was taken back by the full effect Rikku had on her. _Oh well time to get ready. _She must have taken them off to touch Rikku's skin against her fingertips.

Paine found her gloves quite a few feet away. She was impressed since she didnt remember ever being that careless. Paine quickly got wiped off despite the fact that her head was pounding at a steady pace. She then picked up the unwilling Rikku the best she could.

It turned out to be incredibly difficult because she kept fighting in her sleep. She must have been having a good dream at that time because every once and a while she would let out a low moan and call Paine's name. Paine's face lit up with a deep blush because Rikku was thinking about her like that. Paine easily lifted Rikku up from then on and kept a steady pace to the ship. When she reached the entrance she had a difficult time climbing up. It didn't help that Rikku kept groping her and trying to kiss her.

_Must be one hell of a dream. _Upon reaching the entrance Paine slowed as to not wake Barkeep. Those damn Hypello have incredibly good hearing. She stumbled up the steps and laid Rikku on her bed. She made sure Rikku was dusted off as well since she knew Rikku hated sleepin in dirt and sand. She didnt cover her but grabbed a spare blanket off the corner chest and covered her. Paine kissed the top of Rikku's forehead and left the girl at that. Paine would easily have tumbled on her own bed but felt the urge to take a shower. She was very dirty. Sand was still in places she couldn't brush off. She weighed her options. Shower it was. She did notice Yuna's bed was untouched.

She sighed as she watched Rikku shift into a more comfortable position hugging her pillow tightly. She slowly pulled offer her leather armor and threw them on the floor. She smirked at how Rikku was missing a show right not. Paine grabbed a clean set of pajamas from her drawer and went down the steps. She thought she heard Rikku wake up and mutter a curse but continued on walking.

The water made her skin warm up fast and she felt better already. Her headache started to subside and her body heat sharted to rise. She thought of the younger girl and felt a small whirpool of need build up in the bottom of her stomach. She shut the water to cold. She needed this right now.

When Paine got out she heard footsteps coming toward the door. They sounded like a drunken person because she would hear an occasional bump on the wall or a thump of someone falling on the ground. She quickly wrapped herself in a towel and was met at the door by an exhausted looking Rikku.

Rikku gave a faint smile but followed it with a yawn. "I need to take a shower to. We got real dirty in the sand huh?"

Paine only nodded and replied "Yeah but when you snore in your sleep it helps me not even think about it. very cute little one. Plus 5 respect points."

Rikku's face gave a slight hurt expression and she stated "I don't snore. Besides, I remember laying on you and then nothing. How did we get back here? And how did I get here?"

Paine sighed and said "I carried you. Next time dont drink so much."

Rikku was now awake and gave a huge grin. She gave a soft thank you and with speed only the thief had she pressed her lips against Paine's. She caught Paine off guard since Paines lips were slightly ajar. Paine obliged quickly and pulled Rikku close but suddenly pulled away. "Your breath is a little harsh for this now."

Rikku giggled and said "Well I guess I'll take a shower."

Rikku walked past Paine and stripped then entered the shower. She didn't even hesitate. Rikku hoped slightly the older girl would need another shower. Paine blushed as she noticed she had watched Rikku undress and get in the shower the whole time with a eager and wantin stare. She shook her head at some thoughts she was inwardly having about another shower and felt the fatigue take over her body. She turned and yelled she was off to bed since it was still before 3am.

She barley made it to her bed when she collapsed on top of it. She struggled to get under the covers and slowly closed her eyes. She thought of how natural it had been to help Rikku and not get embarrassed as she normally would have to see Rikku naked in the shower. She missed the warmth Rikku's body had as she clutched her blankets tighter.

Rikku was happy when Paine said she had brushed her off and carried her to the ship. She felt a little sad when Paine didn't wake her up and invite her to take a shower together. _Oh well. I feel a little sad I can't remember the first night in her arms. I guess we'll just have to make up for it in the future._

Rikku turned off the water and changed into her pajamas. She crept back up to their beds and was about to get in her own when she saw Paine. Rikku gave a smile before bypassing her bed and crawling slowly into Paine's.

Paine felt Rikku pull up the covers and moved to better position for them both in the single bed. She asked "What if Yuna or someone were to walk in and see us like this?"

Riku let out a sigh as she snuggled into the crook of Paine's neck and answered "I guess our cover will be blown. I don't care anymore ya know. Do you?"

Paine let out a sigh and replied "Not at all. Beside Yuna has her hands full at the moment don't ya think?" Her arms wrapped tightly around Rikku's waist and hugged her to her chest. _This must be heaven. _This made Rikku squeal in a mixture of pleasure and fatigue.

They fell asleep like that and the last thing said was Rikku stating she didn't snore. Paine gave a soft laugh and fell into a wonderful dream about what might have happened the previous day before Yuna interrupted them.

**Quick author's note:** This story is not over. I have a twist chapter coming up so don't miss it. By the way please respond. I need some constructive criticism to see how well I'm writing. Can't fix what I don't know.


	5. what did you say?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything I just imagine I do._

**Warning:** This is a girl on girl story so be aware.

**Chapter 5: What Did You Say?**

As the sun lit up the room Paine started to stir from her sleep. Rikku mumbled something about her dream. "Don't stop…We….room…..yeah." Rikku then snuggled closer to Paine and wrapped her legs around Paine's waist. Paine let out a small moan as Rikku unknowingly breathed on her neck and caused a shudder to go down her body.

Paine laughed to herself as she thought about what the little thief had in her mind at this moment. _Good dreams huh?_ She had never really felt this happy but she had an unfamiliar feeling of being watched. She then realized why as she snuggled closer to Rikku and looked around the room.

Tidus let out a slight laugh as he said good morning. Paine felt her face heat up to a deep red. She was surprised to see that Tidus and Yuna had gotten out of the woods and came to sleep in Yuna's bed. _I thought they would be gone till at least until lunch._

Yuna stirred a little next to Tidus and grabbed his waist with her arm. Tidus then spoke to the now caught off guard warrior. "I see you are Paine then? I guess I have to thank you for looking after Yuna for me. It also looks like you've been keeping a close eye on Rikku as well" he said. Afterwards he let out a slight laugh as not to wake Yuna up and put one hand behind his head.

If Paine's face could get a darker shade it reached its' goal. Paine was not one to be caught so off guard and defenseless. "Yeah, well some things are just meant to be" Paine said and gave a small smile. She was thinking about leaving her bed but didnt want to disturb Rikku. She just leaned back down and held the younger girl tighter and tried not to think about the discussion with Yuna the following day.

Tidus immediately took the hint of how akward it must be and now it was his turn to blush. He gave a weak laugh and replied "Yuna is ok with you guys. She told me she is glad your finally happy"

Paine was silent and smiled inwardly before whispering thank you for the info to Tidus. She could hear him restle back into the covers. Soon both couples were back into sleep. When Rikku woke up she noticed she was alone but the bed was still warm so she knew Paine shouldnt be to far. She slowly made her way to the railing and looked down at the bar surprised to see Tidus and Paine sitting alone and talking. She looked to her left and say Yuna still asleep. She was about to jump the railing but heard part of the conversation. She ducked down and spyed.

"All right how long have you and Rikku been dating then?" He said this with his voice more broken and distant then before. He seemed a little to curious about this so Paine gave an open ended response. "I don't know where you guys left off." Paine said. It was suppose to be a joke but she realized she said it with a small hint of acid. _He is such a pervert._ She didn't know why that popped into her head but she was never so friendly with guys. She dismissed it as she heard him say he was glad to be back and he wanted to marry Yuna. Paine smiled at this and advised Tidus as long as he didnt break her heart she wouldnt break his face.

Tidus didn't laugh at this and his body straightened a little then went back to be being relaxed. "What did Rikku tell you about me and her?" He stated with almost a whisper that Paine had to strain to hear. Paine was confused now. _What? Is that another joke? You and Rikku behind Yuna's back._

Tidus let out a laugh and slapped the table slightly. He said "Joking. I love Yuna only. It's just I had a small crush on Rikku back when I first got here" He then gave a sigh and seemed to just drift back to past memories. Paine was now a little jealous. She heard smaller steps coming down the stairs and turned to notice RIkku.

Rikku looked up at Paine and gave a true smile. She didn't want their conversation going further for good reasons. She then looked around and saw Tidus and gave him a small wave. She frowned slightly as she looked to Paine. Paine's face was dead serious and she knew questioning was going to come soon. She sat right next to Paine and put her head on her shoulder. She just wanted to be close to her. Paine shrugged the tension in the air away and pulled Rikku in tighter. Rikku was a little relieved because she knew if Paine was upset then she would have to move to her own bed to sleep from now on. She definitely didn't want to do that now. She was however very surprised that Yuna and Tidus had came back to the ship at some point that night.

Paine heard Yuna come down the steps watchingthe trio and turned to face her. Yuna smiled and said "It's about time. Rikku never shut up about how much she loved you."

Paine freaked a little but didn't show it. Instead she looked down at Rikku who didn't bother to look blushed knowing that Paine was going to be a slight bit mad at how she told Yuna her feelings. Rikku gave out a slight moaned then said "She's my cousin. We tell each other everything."

Paine just shook her head knowing it was ok and stood up. Rikku was forced to get up to since she had her weight pressed against the older girl for support. "You're not mad are you?" Rikku whispered. She looked very sad and was on the verge of tears. Paine shook her head no because she knew Rikku was just the non secret keeping type. "I want some breakfast." Paine replied. Rikku's own stomach growled at that moment and smiled from ear to ear. "I think that is a great idea!"

Rikku shot up and started to go towards the bar to make breakfast. Paine grabbed her arm instantly and pulled her back towards the table. Rikku was surprised and waited for an answer. "How about I make breakfast because I don't want to get food poisoning this early in the morning?" Paine said as she stretched a little then started towards the kitchen. Rikku gave a slight smile and nodded her head in agreement. She jumped back on the balls of her feet and said she would go make their beds. Yuna then said she would help with the breakfast feast and make Tidus something to. She smiled and got up then followed Paine into the kitchen.

Tidus then looked over to Rikku and gave a little smile. "Long time no see. How have you been?" Tidus said. Rikku gave a slight shrug and said "I've been great." They both took off in a slow pace towards the stairs to start cleaning the beds.

Tidus then replied "It does seem that way. I was surprised because I thought you would miss me more than anyone. We had a special thing going for a while."

Rikku blushed as she thought about their past relationship. She nodded her head no and said "I love Paine and cheating with you behind my cousins back is not a relationship. It was only one time. We were drunk and I think it was a mistake"She held her hands up in defense and grinned with a lack of enthusiasm. She started to crease her blankets and move over to Paine's bed.

Tidus let out a laugh then got up after he was done and walked over to Rikku. He edged her near the foot of the bed till she fell and was resting on it. Rikku backed up to the headboard and became frightened. Tidus sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand along Rikku's thigh. Rikku cried softly and shook her head no. "I don't want you anymore Tidus. Leave me alone. You are with Yuna." Rikku said rather shakily.

Rikku tried to squirm away but Tidus grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed with her hands over her head. Tidus leaned in until their faces were inches apart. He then said "What we have has nothing to do with love." He lingered closely to her neck and started to pull away.

Rikku started to cry slightly at the thought of being held against her will. She then looked at him straight in the eyes. "Please, I love her. I love them both and I dont want you." she whispered the words as she was fighting back a sob. Tidus leaned closer. As he was about to kiss her a voice called from downstairs that breakfast was ready.

Tidus was startled and barely let go of Rikku and she jumped off the bed then ran downstairs. She stopped trembling but as soon as she saw Paine near the table she leapt into her arms and hugged her tightly. Paine felt that something was wrong as Tidus came down the stairs but said nothing.

Rikku looked up to Paine who searching for an answer and said "Thank you for making some breakfast." Paine smiled slightly but knew that something had happened,_ was he telling the truth earlier? _With that though Paine hugged Rikku tighter and breakfast went smoothly from there after.

Nothing seemed out of place as Yuna and Tidus caught up on old times and Rikku practically ate from sitting on Paine's lap. _This was truly going to be a horrible adventure_._ Rikku thought to herself._

_Quick Note:_ I'm sorry for the long awaited update.


	6. Lemon Tree

Disclaimer: I love Final Fantasy and I don't own them. If I did they would be rated R.

Warning: This is a pure lemon chapter with story at the bottom. Girl x Girl

**Chapter Six: Lemon Tree**

After breakfast Tidus and Yuna went back to Besaid saying something about wanting to help take care of Wakka's baby and spend alone time. Rikku felt a sigh of relief sihence the mornings events were still fresh in her mind. She didn't know what tidus was plotting but she felt safer with Paine in the room. She found herself alone on the deck sitting near the edge. She felt the breeze hitting her face refreshing. She heard heavy clang steps behind her. Paine leaned down and whispered "Follow me, I wanna show you something". The heat of her breath against Rikku's ear was more then overwhelming. She barely registered getting to her feet but before she knew it she was following Paine along like a little dog on a leash. Paine reached back and took her hand. She had plans this morning that were not going to be broken or interrupted today. When they reached the lift Rikku saw Paine reach down and hit the engine room button. She started rocking on the balls of her feet wondering what could be so important? She started to huff and say something when Paines fingers came to her own lips. "Be patient" was all that Paine muttered.

Rikku felt her face heat up and knew she was probly red. She was nervous about what was going on but stayed silent as to not ruin the surprise. She looked down at her other hand that was still wrapped around Paines. She knew whatever it was had to be good. When the lift arrived at the basement Rikku noticed a dim light coming from down the main engine hallway. Paine opened the lift door and lead the little thief down to the engine room. Rikku gasped as she saw a hundred little candles lit around the bay on various engine workings. The middle of the room was a few blankets and a bottle of alcohol. She blushed again at what this meant but she was surprised to see tears in the old girls eyes at this moment. Paine spoke first to break the silence "I love you. I have for a long time and this is the best I can offer right now."

Rikku bounced up and down in joy and nearly shouted "I love you more" before pouncing Paine and jumping up to straddle her waist. Paine immediately pressed the thief into the back wall when she felt her thighs close around her own waist. Their kiss was something you don't see in a movie rated less than R. Rikku moaned as their lips collided into a fiery explosion of lust. She felt Paine's stomach cause friction on her groin area when she hit the back wall which caused her to break the kiss to let a loud moan escape her lips. Rikku's lower half started to pulse with need. Paine took the oppurtunity of Rikku's exposed neck to start nipping and biting down to her collar bone. Neither cared to be careful not to leave marks. This was pure need. Rikku burried her hands into Paine's hair as she leaned her head back slightly further to give better access. She felt her bikini top being undone from the back by two leather gloved hands. Her conclusions were proved true as she saw the garment get flung to the ground and the air hit her now naked chest. Paine was working kisses down to her chest and slowly nudged her nose around the crevice in between Rikku's breast. She pulled her own gloves off by her teeth as she just longed to touch her skin. Rikku still pinned onto the wall started to move her hands down Paine's back and paw deepered at her shoulder blades when she felt Paine's mouth move over her right breast. A small gasp escaped her lips and she moaned Paine's name in pleasure.

Paine loved the sensation of her own heat rising in her stomach as rikku's back arched in pleasure at the new feeling of Paine's now bear hands on her skin. She slowly started to tease the right nipple in between her teeth before she took the whole thing into her mouth and lightly sucked. She need a better position for access so she leaned back and pulled Rikku with her. She turned and layed Rikku onto the blanket on her back. She took extra care to still have as much contact as her now free gloved hands started to massage Rikku's inner thigh and right breast. Paine took the left one into her mouth now and heard Rikku moan loudly and buck her hips upward. She knew what her little thief wanted. She moved her right hand down and pulled the string on the side of her skirt. She grinned as she noticed there were no undergarments to take off. The skirt came undone and was flung to a corner. Paine started trailing kisses down Rikku's stomach. The Al Bhed slowly started bucking her hips upward and pulled Paines hair as lowered her head. Paine made light kisses and nibbled on her hip bones before going right to Rikku's inner thigh. She made a small hickey to mark what was now hers and hesitated for a moment as she looked at the new signature. Rikku moaned a faint please and it was all Paine needed. She burried her head between the smaller girl's thighs and started to massage her clit in swirling patterens. Rikku tasted salty but still with a bit of ocean salt like her skin had. She craved more of the sweet taste into her mouth. She felt Rikku shudder with a wave of please and moved her hands down to the girls entrance. Slowly while still making patterns with her mouth she insertedone finger into the smaller girl. Rikku yelled loudly and bucked her hips down further onto the warrior's fingers.

Paine started pumping her fingers into a slow rythymic pattern while her tongue found that small sliver of Rikku's womanhood that would cause her the most pleasure. Rikku was scream yes and muttering incoherent phrases about yevvon. Paine used her mouth to slightly suck on the small spot she found made Rikku buck the most while she entered a second finger. Rikku couldnt concentrate on anything. She was feeling waves takeover all her senses. She could only feel the small fire burning in her stomach grow as she rubbed her own chest. One of her hands pushed Paine further into her legs. Paine started going faster with her movements in and out. She could feel Rikku closing in on edge. After a few more moments Rikku screamed loudly and arched her back. Her nerves made her body shudder as a ripple effect overcame her orgasm. She gasped for air as Paine moved up slowly licking her fingers and kissing Rikku's stomach. Rikku couldnt move nor speak at that moment. Paine smiled absently into Rikku's shoulder and whispered I love you. That brought Rikku back from her high. She grinned and rolled the older girl over in a straddle. She looked down into lustful amber eyes immediately started to kiss Paine's neck. She again took to the task of the buckles but they seemed easy this time. She unclipped them all and slid Paines vest/shirt off. Paine leaned forward to make it a slight bit easier. Paine shuddered as Rikku waisted no time into devouring her breasts with her mouth. She massaged the opposite with her palm and used her tiny skillfill fingers to play with Paine's nipple. She used her teeth to graze and pull the other nipple until she alternated to the other breast. Paine was panting now and could feel that it wouldnt take her to much to let go. Rikku grind her body into Paine's groin and for the first time Paine let out a low moan. Rikku moved down and pulled Paines belts and pants off in two small movements. She looked down and saw her prize. Rikku's eyes glowed as she slowly put one finger up to Paine's entrance. Paine sat up and smiled seductively as she saw Rikku hesitate. Rikku saw this and immediately entered her with 2 fingers. Paine fell back hard and yelled as she felt a slow fluid pumping wave of pleasure start to take her. Rikku bent her head down but was suddenly stopped.

Paine grabbed her hair and slightly tugged it until Rikku obliged. She moved up until their lips met in a fierce crush. Rikku kept her fingers pumping faster now as she felt Paine's muscles twitch and shake in pleasure. Paine let a moan escape her lips as she mumbled Rikku's name. She could feel she was already on edge. Rikku sent her fingers in one fluid strong as deep as she could and felt Paine tighten around them. The warrior breathed deep and arched up as Rikku placed a small butterfly kiss onto her lips. Rikku brought her fingers out as Paine regained composure. She tasted them and reveled in how her love was salty and sweet. Paine sat up slowly and leaned against a large pillow on the ground. She brought the small thief into her lap and wrapped her arms around the girls shoulders. They layed there for what seemed like hours. Paine had wrapped them up in a blanket. They were finally happy and together. Rikku whispered I love you as she drifted off to sleep. Paine grinned and said I love you as she thought about what a great morning this had turned out to be. Sleep took them both. The girls would have been content in just staying like that forever.

The loudspeaker came on. Brother shouted that the girls were due on the bridge that they found a sphere in Luca. Rikku shifted her weight and yelled for Brother to shove it. Paine laughed and said work must be done. They got dressed and went to the bridge together hand in hand.

Note: here is your lemon people. your welcome. I am aiming to finish this story within 2 more chapters. I didnt mean for it to be this long in the first place.


End file.
